Buenas noches
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Después de una pelea con Hibari, Gokudera se va a una misión a Alemania. En el cumpleaños de Hibari, jamás lo pudo odiar tanto. -Mal summary-


**Buenas noches.**

* * *

–Hi-Hibari…detente–pidió entre gemidos el albino, por su parte el ex-perfecto simplemente lo ignoro, tocándolo más a fondo.

– ¿En realidad quieres que me detenga, herbívoro? –preguntó lamiendo un poco más su cuello, Gokudera gimió en su oído, excitándolo más.

Y era esto lo que siempre pasaba, después de una pelea entre ellos, ya fuera por: el capo Vongola, Yamamoto Takeshi o el exceso de trabajo que tenía el guardián de la tormenta; y es que Hibari no tenía permitido morder hasta la muerte a Tsunayoshi Sawada, porque aunque no lo admitiera, el se había hecho bastante fuerte y, quitando eso de lado no quería tener que soportar los insultos, desprecios y el alejamiento de la tormenta.

–Hibari, ya levántate–llamó Gokudera, zarandeándolo un poco. Hibari emitió un sonido indescifrable. –Hibari, al menos si no vas a levantarte deja que me pare yo–trató de quitarlo, pero el mayor lo abrazo más.

– ¿A dónde iras ahora?–musitó molesto por la falta de sueño.

–Hace dos horas tenia que estar partiendo a Alemania, el Decimo quiere que valla a ver unos asuntos con una familia rival–redactó, Hibari lo miro.

– ¿Y el no tiene pies para ir? –preguntó, Gokudera frunció el ceño.

–Deja de faltarle al respeto al Decimo, el tiene asuntos pendientes como el jefe de la familia. No quiero molestarlo–

– ¿Y no puede enviar a Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei o a Mukuro?–afiló la mirada soltando a su amante–dile que tu también tienes una vida.

– ¿Estas loco?–preguntó serio– ¿en donde quedaría mi orgullo de mano derecha?–lo quito de encima, y se fue a duchar.

Al salir de la ducha, ya había pasado media hora; así que se encontró con Hibari en el comedor.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo?–preguntó con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

–Leo el periódico–dijo mientras alzaba la mirada, Gokudera suspiro cansado.

–En un momento estará el desayuno–dijo resignado.

– ¿No era muy importante tú misión?–preguntó indiferente–vete ya o tu amado capo se enojara.

–Hibari–Gokudera se puso al lado de el, molesto–deja tus celos para otra ocasión y ayúdame a hacer el desayuno.

–No quiero–respondió molesto–llama a Sawada Tsunayoshi, igual el si te quiere ayudar.

Gokudera trato de guardar la calma pero le fue imposible– ¡Metete tus malditos celos por donde más te quepan!–gritó tomando las llaves de su auto–si no me quieres ver en esta puta casa, me largo.

Hibari solo lo miro irse en silencio, eh inconscientemente rompió el periódico de las esquinas donde lo tenía sujetado.

_Un mes, una semana después…_

–Hnf. –resopló mientras miraba el cielo desde la azotea de un edificio–ni siquiera estará para festejar este día juntos–miro hacia adentro de su oficina, y vio varias cartas de felicitación, dirigidas hacia el.

*Bip*Bip*Bip*

Sacó su teléfono de su pantalón y sonrió un poco.

_De: Gokudera Hayato._

Abrió el celular y comenzó a leer el mensaje.

–_Hibari, feliz cumpleaños. Perdón por la pelea de hace unas semanas, en realidad me hubiera gustado pasar mucho mas tiempo contigo desde que nos volvimos amantes […]_

Algo no le gustaba, algo estaba pasando con su herbívoro.

– _[…] fui muy estúpido, por eso te pido perdón, me centre tanto en mi trabajo que incluso tú te tuviste que esforzar más para que yo estuviera contigo. _

_¡Bastardo! Eres la persona que más amo; así que no pienses en idioteces, Yamamoto solo es un amigo, el Decimo es por quien moriré, pero es por ti….por quien vivo._

_Gokudera, Hayato._

_P.D: Antes de irme te deje algo en el closet, esperando este día._

–_Buenas noches Hibari, ciao~_–

Miró el teléfono, buscando algún tipo de señal que le enseñara que estaba pasando. Pero no fue hasta que la puerta se abrió…

– ¡Hibari! Gokudera…el…–Yamamoto entro jadeante, y totalmente pasmado–murió.

–… ¿Qué?... –el guardian se dejo caer sobre el suelo, impactado.

"…_pero es por ti…por quien vivo…" "Buenas noches Hibari, ciao"_

¿Acaso ha esto te referías Gokudera Hayato?

* * *

**¡Ciao-suu!**

**O: Oya, oya~ que fic, ni siquiera se de donde salió. Solo espero que no lo borren u.u**

**¿Reviews? Déjenme saber sus lindos comentarios.**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
